conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Dogs
Republic of Dogs '(Japanese: ドッグ共和国, ''Inu no kyōwakoku) is a state in the Pacific. It's situated in Phillipine Sea, 287 km from japanese prefecture of Tokyo. '''Republic of Dogs is a microstate, and recognized only by state and . State was established by japanese dog owner, Kiyoko Ishikawa ''(Japanese: 石川清子, ''Ishikawa Kiyoko) on island in 2006. She was a owner of dog shelter in Hachijō town on the nearest island. Every dog live in a kennel, and 7 people living on island. Four of them are Kiyoko's family, and three others are a vet, cleaner and fire guard. Ishikawa family lives in a wooden house, when the others three live on a the nearest island. It's "capital" is Inonushima ''(Japanese: 犬の島), what means "island of dogs". Country is ruled by 2 representatives - Human Representative and Dog Representative. There's 2 official languages - Japanese, and Woofish (Japanese: ライ犬) - constructed language Geography '''Republic of Dogs '''lies on Hachijō-kojima island, it's neighbor of island (7.5 km west). Both islands are situated in in of the Pacific. It is 3,000 meters long and 1,300 meters wide. It has 8, 700 meters long coastline. It is situated in . Island is volcanic, and from 1969 to 2006 there wasn't any inhabitants. Highest point of the island is '''Taihei-zan '''mountain (太平山), which is 616.8 meters high. It's also former volcano. History Island was inhabitated by 513 people, until 1969. All inhabitants abandoned their houses, due to '''Taihei-zan' volcano. But Kiyoko Ishikawa and her family changed everything in 2006, when former owner of dog shelter went to the uninhabitated island and brought all dogs from the shelter to the island. She and her husband put a flag on a foothill of Taihei-zan. Japanese government reacted to this as a joke, and didn't remove the flag. Now, there's another flag - republic changed it. Island is also called "Dog Shelter Island" or 島の避難所, on Japanese. Now, there's 58 dogs and later there will be more. Politics and his son, Kuro the Poodle.]] Country is ruled by Human Representative ''(Japanese: 人々の代表) and ''Dog Representative ''(Japanese: 犬の代表). ''Dog Representative ''lives in a kennel, and ''Human Representative ''lives in a wooden house with it's family. These two posts were introduced in 2007, in 2006 Kiyoko was a president. Current ''HR ''is Kiyoko Ishikawa, and her son well be the next. And current ''DR ''is Charles the Poodle. This can be strange, but it's real. Country doesn't have parliament or even political parties. But Kiyoko adheres to (Japanese: 民進党). National symbols '''Republic of Dogs '''has it's flag and emblem, like any other normal state. It also has it's own motto, anthem and Flag is the blue banner with drawn Hachijo-kojima island on it, and republic's seal. Emblem is a blue estutcheon with running greyhound in it, there's also sun at background, and also text - "ドッグ共和国" or '''Republic of Dogs'. Administrative divisions Republic of Dogs 'divides into 10 ''inu ''(Japanese: 犬) meaning ''dog ''on Japanese, it is also marked by a. Inu divides into 2 ''koinu ''(Japanese: 子犬) meaning ''puppy ''on Japanese, it is marked as b. Current administrative division was approved by Kiyoko Ishikawa in 2007, with creating the two national posts. Every ''inu ''is controlled by Governor (every governor is dog, excluding 1a region, where humans are governors, because there are people living), and every ''koinu ''is controlled by Vice-governor. ''Koinu ''in, for example, 1a ''inu, is marked as 1b-1a. Life of dogs 'Republic of Dogs '''official motto is "犬の権利を守る" (from Japanese: ''Protect rights of dogs), and their rights are really protected in republic. Especially, there's 120 dogs, and only 7 people. Every dog lives in a kennel. Every kennel has terrace and utillized, so dogs won't feel the cold. There's 3 pet bowls, first for water and milk, second for meat, and third is for dry food, like bread. Charles the Poodle likes bread with cream butter. Republic has a little bit strange constitution. Chocolate is banned (due to dogs intolerant to chocolate), if you live on island, you must have at least one ball for dog, and another laws. Killing or injuring dogs is banned. If you will do this, your passport will be shredded and you will be rejected from the republic. Now, there's only one rejected citizen - Katsuro Shimizu, who killed a chihuahua and he is recognized as a national criminal. People go to the neighbouring island for food and materials. Now, there's an animal shop on the place of former dog shelter, and Ishikawa family usually buy food here. How to get citizenship Getting Republic of Dogs citizenship is hard. At first, you need to go to the "republicofdogs.co.jp" website, where you will find "市民権を取得する" tab (from Japanese: Getting citizenship), where you will need to fill a special form - what's your name, your birth date, did you have criminal problems and etc. Then, you will need to wait, until they will build a house for you and make passport. Construction of home will be discussed by you and Kiyoko Ishikawa - the Human Representative. You will need to tell your height and etc. Later, you need to get to Japan and fly to Hachijō-jima airport, and go to the pier, where Ishikawa family will take you on a speed boat. ''Getting citizenship was really hard. I lost 5 months to get it. ''- Shota Takahashi - Republic's hero, also vet Interesting facts # '''Republic's capital is Inonushima, but ''de-facto ''it's a whole island. # There are 6 streets in Republic, and one of them is Embankment. # First flag was created in 2006, and second in 2010. First flag was a blue banner with only greyhound drawn on it. Here's it. # Category:Republic of Dogs Category:Micronations